


Royal Ornament

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Asset growth, Brainwashing, F/M, Pseudo-Petrification, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Since a part of the town square's fountain got destroyed after a fiend attack, Princess Chelle calls upon the services of a Rokkan whose skills end up surpassing her wildest dreams.





	Royal Ornament

"Oh, what a bother. All that entertainment yesterday ended up breaking the proverbial cherry on top of my favorite little fountain." The princess of the Chanzella region of the Dyrenell Empire, Chelle, shook her head. Sure, she had betrayed the Empire and sided with her foolish little brother in his attempts to vanquish its influence, but that did not stop her way of living. If anything, she was now more than bothered by one of the incidents that occurred after he saved her dear old knight Leif.  
  
"Guards? Bring me somebody that might be able to craft a fitting replacement for the statue atop the fountain. Then, we'll celebrate this evening to show it off to all of our wonderful citizens!" Chelle chimed, and her guards did as they were ordered to do. This gave the young woman a moment to reflect on her own vanity, scoffing slightly as she started imagining what might be the best replacement...  
  
"Lady Chelle? You called for my services?" A rather large looking man, a Rokkan given his stature and his horns, entered her throne room with chisel and hammer in hand as he brought a rather large pure marble block into the room. "I must say, it is quite the honor to work with royalty. I do not get an opportunity like this very often." Despite his size, he seemed like the gentle type, especially with the way he spoke. Something that ended up making his liege chuckle.  
  
"My my, I've got quite the honest little giant working for me, don't I? Very well, I've got a task for you, and I do so hope you can carry it out." The princess remarked with a cheery yet silky tone, before she motioned towards the block he carried and then back to herself. "I want you to carve out a small statue, shaped after myself, who can serve as the figurehead atop of the city square's fountain! The fiends not too long ago ended up breaking it, and what better way to show that I love my citizens than to give them something to admire day out and day in?"  
  
The larger horned man rubbed his chin a little as he shot a little look down at his chisel. The tip was incrusted with a shard from the otherworld, so he didn't know what would happen if he were to carve out a statue with it in her presence... But if he said no? He'd be out of an opportunity that might never come again! "I'll get right on it, Lady Chelle!"  
  
Amused by the enthusiasm in the gentle giant's tone, the princess crossed one leg over the other as she just sat back and watched him go to work, hammering away at the giant rock behind him. Only, as she started to lower her guard, she felt something creeping up the back of her mind. Something... strange.  
  
The feeling amplified as the rokkan before her continued to hammer away at the stone, the sound soon echoing throughout her head entirely on its own, prompting her to shake her head ever slightly to try and make it go away, but she found that she could hardly turn left or right. It took significant effort to even turn her head, and it was only by sheer force of will that she finished shaking. With that, the sound ended up merely amplifying more in the time it took to try and shake it off.  
  
It was as if the more the large man hammered away at the rock, the more her mental defenses were being lowered. To the point where she started cracking a much more... pleasant smile on her face. One devoid of her usual scheming and half truths. One that merely wanted to please somebody.  
  
Her mind jolted as the larger man dug his chisel into the back of the stone, around the area where the head would be sculpted. Instead of growing disoriented, she focused on the thought of pleasing somebody. A giggle escaped her lips as she realized how she could do just that, and it required only a little bit of help from the stoneworker himself.  
  
"Oh, my dear giant? Would you be so kind as to color my lips a delightful glossy red? I need them for later tonight, where I can give all of my wonderful citizens a big old smooch!" The cheerful tone in her voice was quite different from just a few minutes earlier, but the large man could hardly say no to her. Especially as a lewd thought crossed his mind...  
  
"Ah, just a moment." The larger horned man remarked as he pulled his overalls aside to unveil the monster of a member hidden within, before he carelessly dribbled just a little bit of lip-gloss onto the tip. Once the precum that was building at the tip, no doubt incited by seeing the effects his chisel had on the princess, had properly mixed with the gloss, he went to work.  
  
In comparison to the care he took to ensure that he not only had applied the crimson substance properly, and the slow, deliberate movements he had taken to carve the desired elements into the stone copy of Chelle... This time, the horned stoneworker simply just rubbed the tip of his disgusting dick right across her lips. From one side, to the next. The bubbly red mixture was recklessly applied onto the princess' cock pillows, giving them a sheen that only a whore could achieve. So, exactly the kind of sheen she was looking for, right?  
  
Before she could think a little more about the legitimacy of the lipstick, she suddenly found her lips parted as the larger man pushed his cock deep down into her throat in one swift motion. No resistance, no gagging, nothing. The sensation of having her throat used in such a simple fashion caused her eyes to roll up into the back of her head, warmth rushing from her lips once he pulled out of her mouth-pussy. Of course, the rough treatment caused her already sloppily applied lipstick to smear further around her lips, but that didn't matter too much.  
  
Once her eyes rolled back to their proper form, the princess chuckled as she gave those lips of hers a little lick, back and forth once the stoneworker had withdrawn himself. "Oh very well done. Come closer, so that I may reward you for your service." True to form, Chelle did not at all seem bothered by the efforts that the larger man, or how they were turning rather erotic as time passed on by.   
  
Once the rokkan stepped forward, the princess reached up towards those swinging nuts of his before planting a delightful little kiss upon the surface of that sloshing sack. Once right between the nuts, then another one on each, even adding a little lick to the crimson-marked surface, spreading that deep red color all around his balls to match the smear she had left on the base of his cock. "Take this little service as your reward for doing an excellent job so far, and then get back to work. We've hardly got time for you to relax, when we're this close to being finished with the lovely fountain piece!" Her words sounded sincere, but they betrayed the fact that she hadn't even noticed how much of a living sex-toy she had become at this point, especially since she could still feel the sensation of having her throat fucked raw. A sensation that made her mouth leak just a little bit of drool straight onto her covered up cleavage.  
  
Nodding in acknowledgement, the man stepped back and began hammering away with the chisel pinned against the partially broken rock. A few more details to add, to enhance the princess' pretty posture, then everything would be complete.  
  
While the princess was unaware of just how finished the statue had become, she was also unaware of the few changes that had steadily been happening to her body. Not only had she been losing gradual control of her limbs, something she could perceive but not fully understand, but her assets had grown quite considerably. From a modest bosom and a ready rump, to a set of milk tanks that could hardly be contained by her dress, and a pair of hips that would entice any man.   
  
Finally, as Chelle continued to giggle like a giddy little ditz in the back, the man carved out a nice set of holes. A pair of them went on the statue's tits, which immediately started leaking milk through some sort of magic, which indeed also happened to affect the princess, causing her dress to stain a pearly white. Down below, he carved out a rather used-looking pussy, which reflected on the noblewoman as well, the bottom of her dress growing slick and wet as pussy-juice just funneled out of her widened hole. Lastly, he carved out a pair of puckered lips on the statue, and immediately the princess' lips formed the same sort of cock-ready hole, making the statue and the flesh reflect one another in every way.   
  
Since the princess only asked for a bust, the stoneworker simply broke off every limb on the statue leaving it as nothing more than a bust. Naturally, this didn't entirely reflect on the princess, but it did what it was supposed to accomplish. Gone was any control over her limbs, leaving her as a practical bust as well.  
  
Once the carving had been completed, the large man carved one little simple message onto both the statue's leaky tits as well as right above her crotch. 'Free Use'. The words of course materialized on Chelle's skin, albeit just in permanent writing instead of a scarring like one could expect. Then, he went right over to pick up the immobile princess, ripping off her dress and hoisting her under his arm before carrying her off to the town square alongside the bust itself.  
  
By the time night fell, the new fountain feature had been installed. On one side, you had the bust that the stoneworker had meticulously crafted. A naked and exaggerated version of the princess, spewing water from its tits, its pussy and its mouth all at the same time. Right on the other side of it, the actual princess herself sat stiffly and still, leaking just as much yet not in as enthusiastic a manner. Maybe once somebody would come around and use her for something, she'd have something that she could spew forth into the water below.  
  
All the while, the happy and hungry look in her eyes never faded. She was just a decoration after all, and she aimed to please. That's what she had been carved to do, wasn't it? Well, that didn't matter, she just wanted a few cocks in her wet holes, and she wanted them sooner rather than later.  
  
Maybe that nice man who made her would like to fuck her senseless sometime soon...


End file.
